Erica's Forbidden love
by AmHawk
Summary: A Roleplay by me and warriorofthewild. Erica did remain single after she's been meeting Edward in secret. Those two have a love for one another and it made Am and Mya cerious.


"Erica, you know well it's forbidden to love a dark mew mew!" Am added.  
>"Are you out of your mind?" Mya skreeked.<br>"Look, it's nothing..." Erica moaned, "Don't tell Linda about this..."  
>"You're a discra-"<br>Erica covered Am's mouth quickly.  
>"I'll be ruined..." she added.<br>"Erica, have you fli-"  
>Erica covered Mya's mouth with one of her four tails.<br>Am rolled her eyes and pulled back "I don't believe you Erica."  
>Erica looked at Mya for help but the cat girl looked away, Erica teared up, scared and lonely.<br>"I'm ...I'm sorry" she cried, running out of the door as quick as she could.  
>"Erica!" Am called.<br>"Did we upset her?" Mya mewed, "I never seen Erica act this way."  
>"I think of Otto, and he's not a dark mew," Am added, tearing up, "I haven't seen her cry like that eversince Glenda died..."<br>Mya purred and wondered if Erica would come back. Mya felt ashamed and curled up in a small misurable ball and started to cry. Am's tears were rolling down her cheeks and landing on Mya's head. Angela looked worried.

Erica ran across the training fields as fast as she could, crying. The moon glowed over the grass and trees. Erica ran untill she felt hands wrap around her waist, she turned and sobbed into the person's chest.  
>"What happened?" Edward asked, concerned about his girlfriend.<br>"It would never work..." she sobbed, "My sisters wouldn't believe me..."  
>"Your sisters? You said they could look after themselves, right?"<br>Erica thought about how Am and Mya were feeling when she left them. She whipped away her tears.  
>"Listen, I know we're from a different race, but when battle begins, I'm afraid-" Edward began, "I might changed my evil ways sometime. Now I see why Ivy left."<br>Erica nodded in agreement and Edward sighed sadly.  
>"What?" Erica asked concerned, Edward couldn't meet her eyes.<br>"Please tell me," Erica whispered.  
>"He's my brother Erica ..." Edward sighed "I can't leave Fuyuki ..."<br>"and I can't leave my sisters..." Erica admitted.  
>Edward look at her at last.<br>"They need me..." Erica added.  
>"Fuyuki also needs me," Edward replied, "We use to have love like this when we were little. Our Mother was very kind to us, but our step father was very mean to Fuyuki. I had to stand up to him..."<br>Erica knew her own father would never be mean to her. Henry was a kind Ratata. Edward looked into her beautiful green eyes. Erica sighed "You know this war is coming ... don't you ..."  
>"Yes," Edward sighed "I can't hurt you," Edward whispered,<br>"I can't hurt you either," Erica sighed.  
>Edward smiled slightly.<br>"What?" Erica asked.  
>"Let's spend tonight together ... just me and you..."<p>

Am was very worried and wanted Erica to come back for her. Mya curled up next to her.  
>"Have you seen Erica anywhere?" Linda asked.<br>"Not since last night..." Am wailed, "She looked very upset about something."  
>"Yeah, like she said she lo-"<br>Am covered Mya's mouth quickly. Linda looked very cerious.

Erica layed on the cool grass, her tail puffed out to keep her warm, it wasn't until a thin, ufrless tail strocked her shoulder she opened her eyes.  
>"Good morning," Edward smiled, Erica smiled back "Morning,"<br>"You stayed all night?" Edward said suprised.  
>"Yer," Erica purred "I love you Edward,"<br>Erica closed her eyes and kissed Edward on the cheek. Edward blushed and smiled. Erica left with a flick from one of her four tails.

Am saw Erica coming back. She raced up to her and hugged her, crying for joy.  
>"There you are," Linda added.<br>Erica followed the umbreon in her office.  
>"You weren't in bed," Linda said.<br>"It's something silly," Erica moaned, "I'm in love with Edward..."  
>"What?" Linda shreeked.<br>"Shh," Erica hissed, "I don't want anyone to know, especially Am and Mya."  
>Linda's ears flattened.<br>"Erica" she began, "we have the whole attack planned out."  
>"What?" Erica barked shocked "Everythings planned ... tonight ... we attack the dark mews."<br>Erica stared in shock.  
>"I better get this to-"<br>Erica pinned Linda against the wall.  
>"No! Linda, you can't tell anyone!"<br>"Okay, then," Linda sighed, "If Angela catches you, it's not my fault..."  
>Erica knew this was coming. Am and Mya can keep a secret.<br>"Listen, please try to understand this you two," she said, "I'm very sorry for running off like that. You know you each have someone to love. Forgive me..."  
>"We forgive you, Erica," Am replied.<br>"We forgive you," Mya echoed.  
>Am and Mya hugged Erica. Erica knew her sisters would understand a thing or two about love.<p>

"Where have you been?" Fuyuki snapped "Out' Edward growled.  
>Fuyuki stepped infront of his brother.<br>"Where is ... out?"  
>"My business"<br>"Don't talk to me like that!" Fuyuki growled, squaring up to his brother.  
>Edward pushed him aside and carried on walking, Fuyuki gave his brother a cold look.<br>"What are you hiding ...?" he walked of in the other direction, he had plans to attend to.  
>Sora came back from his patrol and greeted Edward.<br>"I would like a word with you in privite," he said.  
>Sora took Edward to his room and had a set.<br>"I saw you from up there with that Volpix mew mew," he added, "I should tell this to Fuyuki."  
>"No! Sora, I'll get killed!" Edward shreeked, "You should not tell this to no one! I love her..."<br>Sora was shocked. Edward growled and his fist tightened.  
>"Don't you dare tell him!" Edward growled, so angry he looked like he could kill Sora on the spot.<br>"I won't-"  
>Edward sighed "-because tonight we attack."<br>Edwards eyes grew wide in fear "Not Erica..."  
>"Fuyuki will think you're soft if he sends Kana after you, just watch your back, Edward!"<br>Edward huffed and let his friend go.  
>"She's blind," he added.<br>"She maybe blind," Sora replied, "but she knows you're lying. She doesn't need sight to get you. I'm just warning you what will happen..."  
>Edward's tail lashed.<br>"Well, that's none of your business, Sora! Leave me alone!"  
>Edward walked to his chamber, a dark room. He sat on his make shift bed.<br>"Oh Erica..." he whispered, "... if this happens ... one of us won't walk away..."  
>Edward touched his cheek where she kissed him.<br>"I just hope you can carry on..."

Erica knows what will happen. Linda is her best friend and she would never tell anyone about her secret. Am was with Otto that evening.  
>"Am, why you look so down?" he asked.<br>"Erica's- wait, it's between me and her only..."  
>Otto knew something was up with Am's older sister. He's seen her going through the forest path the past three nights.<br>"Otto, our final few moments before the battle alove,' Am kissed him "then know I love you..." Otto kissed her back "I love you too."

Erica stood infront of the mirror, she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
>"You ready?" Linda asked, walking in.<br>"Yer," Erica sighed.  
>Mya and Gar were playing around.<br>"Your sister, Erica seems to be walking along this path very often, like she's up to something," Gar mewed.  
>"Erica wouldn't never leave us alone," Mya wailed, "I think she- no, this is between me and her. I can't tell you what she's been doing, Gar."<br>Gar purred.  
>"We better get ready..."<p>

Linda stood beside her friend and looked into the mirror.  
>"This'll be over soon'<br>Erica closed her eyes and sighed, then walked out of the room.  
>'Edward get your lazy tail down here now!' Fuyuki demanded, Edward walked downstair slowely.<br>"Tonight," Fiyuki grinned 'We get rid of them, once and for all!"

"What? Erica's inlove with a dark mew?" Gar whispered.  
>Mya nodded and kept hiddin.<br>"That's forbidden," Gar added, "Andrew taught me the rules from the acient days when I was 3 years old. Erica knows she'd naver betray you or Am, right?"  
>"It's true..." Mya mewed, "But I'm not going to betray Erica ether, because she raised me, and Am too..."<br>"I know Erica would never betray me or Mya!" Am added to Otto.  
>"We know we must try our best, Am." Otto replied.<br>The battle went on and Erica twisted her ancle and fell on the ground.  
>"Edward, remember the time we have before you die here..." Erica wailed, "I'll always love you..."<br>"Yeah, I'll always love you too, Erica," Edward added, "Very much. If I die here and if the baby is born, take it to Kana. She'll take care of it."  
>Erica closed her eyes and kissed him on the lips and realized that Edward leaped back into battle and Erica was rushed to the medicine house and Am and Mya stood beside her.<br>'I'll never forget you, Edward,' Erica thought.  
>Now her loyalty remains with her sisters. <p>


End file.
